


The Setting Eclipse

by CodyTheLion



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Gen, Implied past sexual activity, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Regret, Self-Hatred, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9617684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodyTheLion/pseuds/CodyTheLion
Summary: An imagination of what happens in Victoria's head after Kate Marsh got down from the rooftop and has left for the hospital.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To see (you) with eyes unclouded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699260) by [Tiger_with_spots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiger_with_spots/pseuds/Tiger_with_spots). 



> This is going to be the one shot that is written so fast and so short just like how fast my ideas die away and rot. And mother of all that is holy, please do read the fanfic that inspired me to write this horrible trash because it's worth it. And author, if you are reading this, I fucking love your work. Thank you for sharing. Thank you for existing. I'm trash for your fic. Notice me senpai.

“God damn it!” Victoria smashed her fists on the table so hard, they trembled. Now, in the confines of her small dorm, and the quiet hue of setting sun, her panic begins to surface. Kate fucking Marsh, almost jumped off the roof. This very roof.

Victoria’s thoughts run wild. Kate Marsh, suicidal. Almost jumped. Max saved her. Hospital. Interrogation. Was she guilty? Did she force Kate to give blowjobs to the football team? No. Did she record her? Yes. Did she post it online? Yes. Was it her fault that Kate almost killed herself? Maybe.

“Argh!” and suddenly everything on her table was pushed onto the floor. Victoria steadied her back against the wall “Fuck…” her hands desperately clenched her hair as she slid down to the floor, sobbing. The thoughts were screaming in her head. She didn’t ask for any of this shit. She just wanted to show her. To show that even a catholic bitch can be a viral slut. That everyone has problems. And if Kate doesn’t have any, Victoria was going to make sure she ends up knowing what it feels like to have problems and learn to deal with it. Because guess what? Everybody deserves to know how that feels.

Victoria’s ears were ringing, and she gasped and sobbed and struggled to breathe amidst the tears. What have I done? Her throat constricted as she imagined herself up there, on the roof with Kate. She might as well have been the one who pushed her. Being the one guilty of her death. What the fuck, Victoria? Monster. She sat there, crying, self-loathing, until her tears went dry and her expensive clothes were covered in snot and tears.

What's the point? She's always going to end up this way. Nobody will understand. Nobody should be near her. She deserves this treatment. She deserves to cry alone, find comfort in her $100 outfit. Seek empathy from her $300 sofa. Find relief in the threats her parents never forget to emphasize every few weeks. Wailing in self-pity. Nobody should even spare a glance. Serves her right. Her door suddenly opens, and bloodshot eyes darted towards the intruder. Who the fuck—

Oh

Nathan.


End file.
